A Stronger Bad Romance Shannon's Version
by cookiedough24
Summary: A fan fiction of a day with Shannon Leto for the 30 Seconds To Mars family. Warning; Lemon


_**A.N: A short Shannon fan fiction for you lovely readers. Enjoy! Warning: Lemon**_

"Where have you put it now?" I snarled at him. It was a pain to get everything together in the mornings.

"What now," he shouted from the lounge, "I haven't touched anything."

"My make-up! Well, my mascara. It's gone."

"Have you looked in the cupboard above the sink?"

"Of course I bloody have." I slammed the mirrored door shut before opening it again to check if it was alright.

"Why on Earth do you always blame me when something of yours goes missing!" he exclaimed as he came into the room.

"Cause you ALWAYS hide things, you KNOW it annoys me." No amount of shirtless and muscly man was going to persuade me this time.

"Babe, I did not hide your mascara ok. I promise." He leaned in to hold my waist from behind. I just stared at us in the mirror for a minute as he did the same. It was a perfect sight. I almost forgot I was mad at him. His arms had simply won again. So, I did what I always did. I pushed away. Yet for some reason, I couldn't move.

"Hey. Let me go" I struggled.

"Not this time. I don't like you mad. In fact, I don't like arguing with you at all."

"Well that's because you always know I'm right." Instead of struggling, I turned to face him, still in his tight grip, to stick my tongue out. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He chuckled again.

"Shannon, tell me." I stared into his eyes and he paused for a moment.

"Well … nah don't worry." I must have looked frustrated or something that he wouldn't tell me because he pulled me close to his bare chest.

"I love you" he breathed out.

"I love you too" I muffled against his skin. He was so soft, yet his muscles were firm, "mmm this is comfy."

"I know. Hey babe…"

"Yeah…" I looked back up.

"Now Mars300 has finished, I'm going to have more time with you. Before the new album of course."

"Oh really. And what are you suggesting we do in that time?" I flashed him a smile. His mouth towards my ear.

"I'm sure we can think of something" he whispered as his hands slid downwards towards my bottom. He squeezed and I groaned. "What?" he whispered again.

"Don't do that"

"Why?" He squeezed again.

"Because"

"Because what?" He did it once again.

"Because it feels nice ok" I kissed him passionately on the lips. He looked startled at the sudden kiss, but carried on anyway. His tongue gently touches my lips to open them and go inside. I let him as we shared the passionate embrace. My arms moved up his body to wrap around his neck, past his muscular body to grab his hair between my fingertips.

When he eventually broke his lips free, he leant back slightly to gaze at my face.

"Oh man I love you so much." He exclaimed as I blushed and my eyes wondered downwards to conceal it, "Hey I can see those rosy cheeks" Shannon pulled his hands from my ass up to my face and with one knuckle, pulled my face back up to meet his stare, "Come join me". He winked and walked into the shower. With one swift movement, he tugged at his boxers and they slipped off. He faced the wall, teasing me. The shower was huge; it was still however tucked into the corner of the room. A walk in one, of course, with see through glass. Shannon pressed the button to start the shower. As the water fell across his body, I couldn't help but stare. Yet, he still hid that away from my glance.

After a few minutes, I couldn't help it anymore. I had to get in with him. I however, didn't take anything off. As I walked into the shower, he paused. My arms wrapped around his waist as I was pounded with water. He turned slowly, but fast enough for me not to see anything, just feel it through my shorts as he held me close.

"Your shirt is getting wet" he whispered. I looked down. I forgot I was wearing white, with no bra either since I had only just gotten up half an hour ago.

"Oh fuck" I sighed.

"Sure" he winked.

"Shut up," I giggled slightly and paused as he checked me out, "Shannon".

"What?"

"Do it."

He smirked and began to kiss me again. This time he took my shirt off revealing my bare chest. His lips then moved downwards, lingering on my neck before down again onto my chest. I moaned. He then stopped kissing them, still fixated his eyes there. At the same time, he pulled down my shorts and knickers in unison. He stood back up and kissed my lips. Whilst his lips touched mine, his fingers touched another place. I could hardly concentrate on kissing whilst he was fingering me, slow and then hard. I groaned some more and took control of his dick. The sudden force of my hand rubbing up and down gained him as much pleasure as I was receiving.

"Stop" he moaned against my lips.

"Why?"

"I want to fuck you"

"Don't you want something else before?" I teased.

"Baby please just let me" So I did. He picked me up with ease and pushed me against the shower wall; the water still pouring down on top of us. Before I was even ready he inserted. We both moaned as one. He started slow, making me feel the full width and depth inside me. He hit the spot continually; he was a true pro at this now. So, it wasn't long until it was over already. He'd gone faster and faster, until he was left breathless. Harder every time. Deeper every time. My whole body felt different as I reached the point. I moaned faster. He watched me intently. All of a sudden, I'd let go, and he wasn't far behind. After we'd both finished, he let me down gently and replaced his arms around my waist.

"I love you, forever" he whispered.

"I love you, forever too" I said back. I'd never meant something more in my life.

_**A.N: Thank you for reading, please review. Cookie Dough x**_


End file.
